Break up wake up,what else could happen
by hannah-montana-fan-4ever
Summary: What happens when Jake brakes up with Miley? Who will be there to support her? and will it turn into something more? Moliver and maybe a slight of Lackson
1. Its WHAT!

**Hey,everyone this is my second Hannah Montana fanfic,called Dare You To Move,this story is a Miley and Oliver story and there will be some Lily and Jackson in there later on .Hope you all enjoy this fanfic.I might change then title later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah Montana,if i did i would be rich,and go on many shopping sprees.**

Intro-It was a normal day in Malibu who knew a day could get ruined with one single sentence from the oh so loved zombie slayer Jake Ryan.

_Everyones pov_

"Could this day go by any slower,i can't wait tell school is over,i can't believe its already Friday."Miley said to her two best friends,Lily and Oliver as she was putting her books away in her locker.

"I don't know"said Lily"but if lunch time don't hurry up and come my stomach is gonna kill me and im glad its Friday to."

"I know this day is going by so slow im starving to lily"Oliver said rubbing his stomach.

Then the bell rung so everyone had to get to class so they wouldn't be late.When Miley,Oliver,Lily came in the room Jake was there so Miley ran over to him and sat down while Lily and Oliver were still at the door making there way in the class room.

_Lilly and Olivers pov_

"Well that lasted a long time."Lily said.

"Yep,i know what you mean."Oliver said back.

"Ever since Miley has been dating Jake she always ditches us for him when were at the beach,at school,at her house,and when were at the mall,it is getting so annoying."Said Lily.

"She will come to her sense's sooner or later."Oliver replied back.

Lilly knew oliver was right,but some how she didn't want to believe it

_Miley and Jakes pov_

In the classroom Miley and Jake were passing note's Miley started passing them first

_Miley-hey Jake this class is so boring i can't wait to get out of it._

_Jake-me ether,hey what are you doing after school_

_Miley-oh nothing why_

_Jake-well i need to talk to you can you meet me at the beach_

_Miley-yea well i will talk to you there(Miley looked over at Jake and smiled)_

_everyones pov_

Class was finally over and it was lunch time Miley,Oliver,and Lily walked inside the cafeteria and got there food and set down.

"Hey miles do you want to go to Rico's after school and grab a bite to eat and then go to the beach and hang out"Lily asked Miley,hoping she hadn't made plans with Jake yet.

"No,i cant Jake wants to meet me at the beach,around five o'clock and i need to go home and get ready,you could come to my house and help me pick something out to wear"

"Ok,i will call my mom after school and see if i can come."Lilly wish that she could have went to the beach with Miley,but at least she was able to come to her house after school.

"Maybe tomorrow you,me,and oliver can meet at the beach and hang out a while,is that Ok with you Oliver."Miley said to Oliver and Lilly

"Yeah,how about we all meet there at two o'clock." He was glad Miley had not already made plans with Jake tomorrow and he could tell Lily was happy to.

Then lunch was over and the trio went to there next class,finally school was over and Miley went to put her books in her locker,then waited outside for Lily to call her mom,finally Lily showed up.

"My mom said yes."Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then lets go cause its 3:45 and i don't want to be late meeting Jake at the beach."

When they got there they went into the Hannah Closet.

"So what should i were."Miley said,asking Lily.

"I'm thinking about something green,but not to green maybe a pastel green top."So Lily started looking through the Hannah closet and found a really pretty pastel green top that tied around her neck,so she picked it up.(a/n go to my profile for a pic.)

"How about his one."Lily said to Miley.

"Its gorgeous,now lets pick out a bottom."

So Lilly started thinking again.

"Ok i got it a cute denim mini skirt from Abercrombie." So Lily looked for a denim mini in the Hannah closet and found one.(a/n go to my profile for pic)

"How about this one."lily asked

"Its perfect,now lets find some shoes."

Lily found some cute white flip flops from old navy.

"How about these."

'Those are pretty,well its 4:30 i better get dressed and ready to go thanks Lily for helping me find a cute outfit to meet Jake at the beach in."

"No problem,well talk to you later,bye."

"Bye,Lily see you tomorrow."

about 10 minutes later miley was ready to go,she left and got down there in about 5 minutes.

Miley met Jake were she told Oliver she was Hannah Montana.

Jake was sitting there on a rock and Miley came over to him and he started talking.

"Ok Miley,i have to tell you something."

"Ok then what is it."

'Well i don't really think we should be seeing each other anymore,it just don't fell right to me."He said in a sad tone.

"What everything was going great and now your breaking up with me."She said with tears coming out her eyes.

'I'm sorry it just don't fell right."

"Apology not excepted."and with that she got up and ran with tears coming down her eyes like crazy.

She was running she didn't care where she was running to she was just running,then she ran into Oliver.,cause it was getting dark early and it was hard to see especially when she was crying.

"I'm sorry."She didn't know who she ran into,and she hoped who ever it was they didn't know she was crying.

"Miley,why are you crying,is everything Ok."Oliver said in a concern voice.

"Everything is fine."

"No,its not or you wouldn't be crying."

Then Miley started crying some more.

All Miley did was hug him still crying hysterically,because Jake broke up with her.

"Come on lets go down to the beach and you can talk to me,everything is gonna be Ok."He said still hugging her.

There you have it the first chapter to my fanfic about Hannah Montana,i hope everyone liked it,i might update some more later if i get lots of reviews,anyways hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. 


	2. A day at the beach

**Thanks for everyone that read the first chapter of my fanfic,i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first one,and please leave some reviews.  
**

Miley and Oliver walked down to the beach,Miley was still crying her eyes out,and Oliver was right there with her the whole time.

Miley thought _Oliver is such a great friend he is always here for me when a stupid boy like Jake breaks up with me,im glad i have a friend like Oliver to be here to support me._

When they finally got down to the beach Miley was still crying and so they set down near the ocean and Oliver just held Miley while she was crying.

"You can tell whats the matter when your ready Miley we got all night, for you to tell me,im gonna call you dad and tell him not to get worried,Ok." Oliver told Miley.

"Ok."she said still crying.

_Oliver on the Phone with Mileys dad _

"_hello"_

"_hey Mr.stewart"_

"_Miley and me are at the beach and she is upset about something so were gonna stay down here a little while until she stops crying,is that Ok."_

"_ya,thats fine Oliver,i will talk to you later bye."_

"_bye"_

"Ok you dad said it was Ok,so what happened why are you crying,its Ok no one else is around except you and me and you can tell me what happened Ok."

"Jake,broke up with me."then she started crying even more.

"Miley its Ok."

"No its not he probably found a girl way prettier then i am,a girl thats smarter then i am,and a girl that is funner to be with then me."

"Miley that is his lost no one out there is prettier then you,smarter then you,or funner to be with then you,so don't get all worried."

Miley was still crying "how do you know that,."

"because,if he broke up with you he lost a lot cause like i said there is no girl in this world that is anything compared to you."

Miley was still crying but not as much,but all she did was hug Oliver.

"Oliver your a great friend and I'm glad that you are always here to support me,there is no boy in this world that compares to you either."

"Miley,i want you to know that i will always be here for you."he meant what he said to

"Thanks,Oliver,oh my gosh it is like 9:00,i need to get home,are you,me,and Lilly still meeting at the beach tomorrow at 2:00."

"As far as i know we are."

"Well i will talk to you later,and again thanks for being her for me when i need you most."

"No problem."

They both got up Miley hugged Oliver and then she went home and Oliver did the same.

When Miley got home she told her dad she was home and not to be worried about her and that she was going to bed,so she went to her room and went to bed.

_The next day_

When Miley woke up in morning she started thinking about the previous day and how Jake had broke up with her and Oliver was right there with when she needed him the most.

Miley got up and took a shower and got dressed and Lily and Oliver were doing the same so Miley called Lily.

_on the phone with Lily_

"_Hey Lily are you still meeting me and Oliver at Rico's at 2:00"_

"_Yep" _

"_Ok well i will see you then,bye"_

"_bye"_

its was soon 1:45 so Miley went down to Rico's were they had planned to meet Oliver was already there Lily was probably on her way,so Miley went to Rico's and and set down next to Oliver.

"hey"

"hey"

"Lily should be down here soon i called her this morning and she said she was coming."Miley said to Oliver.

"Ok"was all Oliver said.

'your awful quite today,is everything Ok."Miley asked.

"Yea everything is fine,you seem happy today,what happened,cause last night you were really upset."

"Well i thought about what you said and you were right,that was Jakes lost,but anyways i wonder were Lily is she should be here by now."

Then Lily showed up.

"I'm sorry i was late,i fell back asleep,then i got up and then i couldn't find my bathing suit,well anyways what happened with Jake last night Miley."Lily asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it,well anyways lets go ahead and go down to the beach."Miley said,she didn't want to start crying and ruin a good day she would just tell Lily what happened with her and Jake later.

So all three of them got a soda and headed down to the beach,when they got there Lily took off her clothes from over her bathing suit and Miley did the same,and Oliver took off his shirt.

"You two can go ahead and get in the water if you want to but I'm gonna stay up here and get a tan Ok."Lily told Oliver and Miley.

"Ok."Miley said.

So Oliver and her went down to the ocean and got in.

Miley thought it would be fun to splash Oliver so she did.

"Thats it Miley Stewart the water war is on."

So Oliver and Miley started splash each other with water,and they were both laughing and having fun.

"Ok Miley Stewart your going down."oliver told her

"If you can catch me."

Oliver caught up to her and picked her up and threw her in the water.

Miley screamed as Oliver threw her,when she came up she started to splash him some more.

Lily was still on the beach just sitting there watching them_ gosh they have it bad for each other and they don't even know it_ she thought to her self,Lily had brought her boom-box with her so she got it out and turned it to the radio and Chris Browns song was on say goodbye,Miley had heard it and it reminded her of Jake.

Miley got out the water all mad and picked up Lily's boom box and threw it in the ocean and got in her purse and pulled out some money and gave it to Lily and said"You can go buy another boom-box with this money,you can get a better one that is hott pink."

"Ok,but why did you through the other one in the ocean."Lily said clueless.

Oliver knew exactly why Miley threw Lily's boom-box in the ocean.

"Because it looked ugly,but you can buy a prettier one later."Miley lied

"Ok,i didn't like that one anyway."Lily told Miley

Oliver had already got out of the water and went up on the beach and set down next to Miley and Lily.

"I'll be right back,i want to go get a boom-box cause its too quite out here."Lily said the she got up and left,she was coming back as soon as she found a boom-box.

So Miley and Oliver got back in the water and started splashing each other again.

"Like i said before Miley your going down."

"Ok if you say so."

Oliver tried to catch Miley but she went under water and swam to the back of Oliver and jumped on his back"Looks like I'm not the one going down it looks like you are."Miley told Oliver.

Oliver came back up from the water"thats its your dead Miley."

Oliver picked Miley up and threw her they continued messing around until Lily came back and Jackson was with her.

"Hey you guys want to play chicken."Lily asked.

"Yea,i guess"Miley said

"Ok,I will be with Jackson and Miley you can be with Oliver."Lily said to everyone.

So Miley got on Olivers shoulders and Lily got on Jackson's shoulders,first it was Miley and Oliver that won,then Lily and Jackson and then Lily and Jackson again,then they got tired of playing and went up to the beach and Jackson went back Rico's(he was on break)It was about 5:00 clock,when they went up to the beach.

"Hey,i have to get home before my mom gets worried i told her i would be home at like 4:45 or 5:00 and its already five,so i will talk yo you all later."Lily told Miley and Oliver.

"Ok i will see you later Lily,bye."Miley said to Lily.

"Bye,Lily."

"Well i better be going to."Oliver told Miley.

"Wait,i had lots of fun today and it got my mind off Jake,and also thanks again for helping me last night."Miley told Oliver.

"No problem,and again I'm always here for you,and i had lots of fun today too,well anyways i got to go,so i will talk to you later."

"Ok,bye Oliver."

"Bye,Miley."

Later that evening Miley went home and laid down and fell asleep having a bad dream

**Well there you go the second chapter to my fanfic,in the next chapter i will tell you Mileys dream that she had,and there will be some other stuff in there to well,hope you enjoyed this chapter,and if you did go leave me some reviews.**


	3. LOVE as a friend

**Here 's the third chapter to brake up,wake up,what else could happen,and yes i changed the title it was dare you to move but i didn't like that so i changed it,anyways hope everyone likes this chapter.**

It was later that evening once Miley had got home and when she fell asleep having a really bad dream.

_The dream_

_Miley was meeting Jake one the beach,after he had told her to meet her at the beach,in the note they were passing during in school._

"_hey Jake"_

"_hey,Miley,we need to talk."_

"_Ok"miley said confused_

"_I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore"_

"_WHAT!!!"Miley said,and then she ran off._

_Jake started looking for her,and miley and saw Oliver so they went dow to the beach and talked,then they hugged and just that time Jake came over there and saw them._

"_Ok miley i see how you want to be run off and go find another guy,as soon as i broke up with you."_

_Then Oliver stood up_

"_You get away from her and never talk to her again."_

_Jake got all mad and hit Oliver in the face,Miley started screaming _

"_NOO,JAKE GET THE CRAP AWAY FROM HIM AND DON'T TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN HE DIODN'T DO ANYTHING,YOUR THE ONE THAT BROKE UP WITH ME."_

"_Thats not true baby i would never want to hurt you.."_

_Miley got right up in his face and said_

"_yes you did"_

_and then slapped him right in the face,and then jake pushed her down next to Oliver._

"_You lost everything,Miley once i saw you were upset that i broke up with you i was coming to say i was sorry,know you got no one,no body loves you."_

_And then Jake left,miley went over to Oliver crying_

"_No of thats true Miles,he needs to shut-up and leave you alone."_

Then Miley's dream was over and she was screaming when she woke up,and then she started crying,she thought some music would help her so she turned on the radio and the song Shake It Off,by Mariah Carry. She started crying even more so she picked up the phone and called Oliver.

_On the phone_

_'hello"oliver said _

"_Oliver come to my house,please,its Miley"_

"_why are you crying,is everything ok"_

"_No,just please come."_

"_Ok,no problem I'll be over in a second."_

Miley was crying like crazy,she just sat on her bed with her knees tucked up against her crying,she hope Oliver got there soon,the door was unlocked so Oliver was just able to come in,her dad or brother wasn't there.

When Oliver got there he heard Miley crying From downstairs so he ran upstairs and Opened her door and as soon as he got in the room she ran up and hugged him.

"Its Ok."he knew it had to do with something about Jake.

Miley and him went over to her bed and sat down,and just stayed there hugging him crying her eyes out.

"Whats wrong Miley."Oliver asked her

"I had this really bad dream."Thats all she could say before she started crying again.

"Its Ok Miley it was just a dream,everything is going to be Ok_."_

"Are you sure of that."she said still crying a little.

"I know it is,would i lie to you."

"No."

"How about you call your dad and ask if you can come over to my house and spend the night there im sure my mom will be fine with it."

"Ok,let me call my dad real quick."

_On the phone_

"_Hey dad can i go over to Olivers and sleepover"_

"_Is his parents home"_

"_Yes"_

"_Ok,well i will see you tomorrow."_

"_bye dad i love you."_

"_love you to Miley,bye"_

"Ok my dad said i could come over."

"My mom said it was fine."

While Miley was on the phone oliver had called his mom and made sure it was Ok.

"Let me get me some clothes and i will be ready."

"Ok"

In about a minute miley was ready to go.

"Ok,im ready,are we walking to your house or is your mom coming to pick us up."

"Were walking."Olivers house wasn't that far from Miley's house

"Ok."

When they got outside Miley started talking,

"Thanks for coming to my house and helping me again."

Miley said and hugged him.

"No problem,may i ask what was the dream you had about."

"It was about Jake breaking up with me and you helping me and then as i hugged you Jake saw it and hit you in the face,i slapped Jake,and then he pushed me down in the sand and said no one loved me."When she was finished she had a tear come out her eye.

"Im sorry you had a dream like that,and let me tell you i don't care if anyone tells you they don't love there are lots of people out there that love you."

"Thanks,for helping me again,your a great friend,and also who out there does love me."

"Uh...lots of people do."Oliver said.

"Name someone."

"Ok,your dad loves you,iloveyou,your brother loves you,Lily loves you as a friend,and lots of more people."Oliver said the second one fast cause he was hoping that he didn't her him.

"Wait what was the second one,i couldn't understand you."

"Iloveyou"he said it fast hoping she wouldn't ask again.

"I still couldn't understand you,say it slower."

"Oh,look were at my house lets go in."Oliver said hoping she would get her mind off what he had said.

"Were not going in tell you tell me what you said."

"I'll tell you if you catch me"

Then Oliver started running,and Miley started chasing him.

"Im gonna get you Oliver"

"Ok,whatever.'

Oliver ran behind a bush,while Miley started looking for Him.

"Oliver i know your out her somewhere."

Right then Oliver jumped out of the bush and scared Miley,and picked her up and ran down to the beach and threw her in the water put she held on to his arm and pulled him into.

"You thought i would just get wet,looks like your wrong."Miley said and was laughing so that she was crying.

"Ha,ha very funny miley stewart."

"It is funny,who knew i was crying like crazy like 30 minute's ago and now im crying cause im laughing so hard,how in the heck did you do that."she said still laughing.

"I have my ways."

Then Miley started splashing him.

"Like i said yesterday Miley the water war is on."

"Only if you can catch me."

and she swam underwater always up the the beach and ran out.

"Oh,looks like im scared."

"Hey how did you get all the way up there."

"Oh i have my ways."with a smile on her face

Then Oliver got out the water and then Miley and him laid down on the beach and were looking at the stars.

"Well you never did tell me what you said earlier."

'You never caught me."

Then she tapped him on the shoulder.

"I just did."

"Ok,i guess that does count."

"Yep,it counts,so what did you say,and say it slower,so i can actually understand you."

"Ok,what i said is I love you."

"Oh,that was it,i love you to as a friend,you do mean it that way don't you."

"Yeah,what else did you think i meant.'He knew he should have said no but he didn't want to right there he thought he would wait until,the time was right,he kinda felt like the time was right but he couldn't get the courage to say no,that he meant he was totally in love with her.

"Oh,nothing."miley said

"Well we better get inside,so my mom won't be worried."

"Ok,but were soaking wet."

"Uh,we will just go in and hope my moms in her bedroom,and then you can get a towel and go in the bathroom and change,and when you get done i will do the same.

"Ok"

So they went up to the house and went in Olivers mom was in her bedroom,so Oliver got Miley a towel and she went in the bathroom and dried off and changed and then Oliver did the same .When the got done Oliver suggested they watch a movie.

"How about we watch a movie."

"Ok what movie do you want to watch."

"How about the grudge 2."(its not on dvd yet,but its is in this story)

"No,thats a scary movie."

"Its ok,we can still watch it on the scary parts you can close your eyes."

"Ok,i guess."

So Oliver put the movie in and on the scary parts Miley didn't close her eyes instead she screamed and jumped on oliver's lap and closed her eyes then.

Finally the movie was over,and Miley was getting tired.

"Sorry i kept jumping on you lap,i just don't like scary movies."

"Its ok"Oliver told her

"Well im getting tired so im gonna go to bed,will you get me some blankets to sleep on the couch with."Miley told Oliver

"You can sleep in my bed and i will sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure.i don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Im positive."

"Thanks,Oliver,thanks for everything."

"No problem,well you said you were tired so you better go upstairs and go sleep."

"Ok,but are you sure you want me to sleep upstairs."

"Im sure,now go one up there and get some rest."

"Ok,goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Miley."

**Well there you go the third chapter to my fanfic story i hope you enjoyed that one no Miley and Oliver are not dating in this chapter,but they will be dating soon,as soon as i feel like putting that in there,and there will be more of Lily in the next chapter and more of Miley's dad and brother anyways please review i would love it if i don't get atleast 5 reviews i won't update,so please leave me a review.**


	4. an

a/n hey everyone i will update my story soon i just have this big history project and its due Monday and i haven't even started so i might right a new chapter sunday anyways thanks for reading my story and thanks for the reviews.  



	5. Chemicals react

I hope everyone enjoyed the third chapter 3 of my story brake up,wake up,what else could happen,i hope everyone likes this chapter,there will be Moliver parts in her big Moliver parts,lol,well anyways please read. 

The next morning Oliver had got up before Miley did,so he got up and took a shower,when he got done with his shower Miley was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"I got to leave as soon as i get all my stuff ready to go,because my dad called and said i have a Hannah Montana concert tonight."Miley told Oliver.

"Ok,well i i guess i will see you later."Oliver told Miley

"If you want to you can came to the concert,with me,Lily is at her grandma's so she can't come."

"Ok,i will ask my mom and you can call me when your leaving to pick me up."Oliver told Miley.

'Ok,well i will see you later,bye."

"Bye"

_at Miley's house _

"Hey,dad im home."

"Hey,bud,what have you been up to lately."

"Nothing interesting."

"Ok,well you need to go on up and get ready for the Hannah concert tonight."

"Oh ya,can Oliver come with us tonight."

"Ya,thats fine,just call him before we leave so when we get there he will be ready to go."

"Ok,i will."

Miley went upstairs to get ready for her Hannah Montana concert,so she picked her outfit out that she was wearing and got her wig on it was soon time to go. So Miley called Oliver.

_We are about to leave so we will be there in about 5 minutes _

_Ok,i will see you then,bye_

_bye_

So Miley went downstairs and her and her dad left,to go pick up Oliver. Miley has not talked a lot that day and she didn't know why,she felt like something was wrong but she didn't know what.

Finally they go to Olivers house and picked him up,Miley had gave Oliver a blond wig another time he had went to a concert with her,so she told him to keep it,if he ever went to another concert with her.

"Hey,Miley."

"Hey"

The whole time they were riding to the concert nobody said a word,and it was getting really awkward,when the got there,Miley got out the limo,and so did her dad and Oliver.

Oliver was thinking to himself

_Miley sure is quit tonight i wonder what is wrong with her,she wasn't this way last night. She sure looks cute when she is Hannah,but she looks cuter when she is Miley,oh my gosh i just did not think my best friend looks cute,cause if i think that things would get all awkward between us,well,i just won't think that ever again._

Miley had noticed Oliver had spaced out,so she stared waving her hand in his face

"Oliver,were here."

"Oh sorry i was just thinking."he told Miley.

"Thinking about what."

"Nothing really i was just thinking about some stuff."

"Ok whatever."

All three of then went backstage for Miley to go get ready for the concert.

"Hey,can you two go somewhere for a little while i need to do something."

"What do you need to do."Oliver asked being his nosy self.

"Nothing really i just need to get something ready for the concert tonight."

"Ok,well see you later."

"If you need anything bud,just call on my cell."Robbie told Miley.

"Ok"Miley replied to her dad.

Miley started to think to herself

_I hate to admit to myself but i think im starting to like Oliver more then a friend,wait did i just say that to myself,maybe thats what has been bothering me today,maybe i should tell him,no i got a idea i will sing him a song and then tell him the song was for him.I wonder what song i could sing i need to think really fast,i got it how about Chemicals react by Aly and Aj,first i have to call them and ask them if i can use there song_

So Miley called Aly and Aj

_hey this is Hannah _

_Oh hey Hannah what are doing_

_about to have a concert in 3 hours,i was wandering if i could sing Chemicals react at my concert tonight_

_yeah thats fine you can sing it anytime_

_Ok thanks,bye_

_bye_

So Miley started practicing to make sure she knew it really well

"Ok i think im ready"she said to herself

So she called her dad to tell him she was ready,to go on.Her dad was backstage while Oliver was in the first role.

When Hannah went on she sung This is the life,Best of both worlds,if we were a movie,and i got nerve.Then she was going to sing chemicals react.

"Ok everyone,tonight im going to sing a song to one of my best friends,hopfully soon to be more then friends."She smiled and looked at Oliver and winked.

She started singing

_you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast_

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react

When she go done the crowd was clapping and screaming.

"Thank you all,love you all,bye."

After the show Miley went back to her dressing room and Oliver was in there,her dad had went somewhere.

"Hey"

"Hey,so who was that song for you sung out there."

"Are you that stupid,i only have two best friends lily and you,and i don't think i would be singing that song to lily,im not a lesbian,so i guess theres only one person left and thats you."

"So thats song was for me"Oliver said with a smile on his face.

"Yes,it was for you."She said smiling.

"Hey,come with me a second i have to show you something."

Oliver grabbed Miley hand and led her to some stairs going up.

"Were are you taking me."

"Hold on and you will see."

He took her upstairs to the roof.It was a really pretty night all the stars where out and it looked pretty

"Wow its beautiful up here."Miley told Oliver.

"Yep just like someone i know."Oliver told her.

Miley had already took her wig off.

And with that Oliver leaned over a kissed Miley.

"Wow."is all Miley could say.

There you go i hoped you liked this chapter i didn't like it so much at the beginning but at the end i loved it and i hoped you all did to,so please give me a review,if you liked it,i will update as soon as possible,i promise. 


	6. i love you always and forever

I hope everyone liked the fourth chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it it was really good to me,so anyways i hope you like this chapter and please review. 

"_Wow its beautiful up here."Miley told Oliver._

"_Yep just like someone i know."Oliver told her._

_And with that Oliver leaned over a kissed Miley._

"_Wow."is all Miley could say._

_Later that night_

Miley and Oliver were in the limo on the way home form the Hannah concert,in the limo they were holding hands,Robbie was sitting in the front so he didn't see them,but he kinda thought there was something going on between them,they just hadn't told him yet.

"I had lots of fun tonight."Miley told Oliver

"Me to,i think i got my Christmas present early."Oliver told Miley,grinning.

"Me to."

Miley laid her head down on Olivers shoulder,and whispered into his ear

"I love you."

"I love you to,and they other night at the beach i didn't mean i loved you as friend i meant that i loved you more than a friend"He told her.

Miley fell asleep on Olivers shoulder,and they were still holding hands,when they got home,Robbie opened the door and saw them and said to himself

_I knew it would happen sooner or later_

"Miley,Oliver were home."

They both got up quickly.

"Finally we're home."Miley told her dad.

"Ok,bud,im going on in,be inside in just a few minutes,or im sending a search party out for you."

"Ok,dad I'll be in just a few minutes."

Robbie went in the house,and left Miley and Oliver outside. They both walked down to the beach together.

"Im so glad im with you instead of Jake."Miley told Oliver.

"Im glad your with me,to."

"When do you think we should tell Lily."

"You could call her tonight and tell her."

"Thats a great idea,i will call her as soon as i get home and tell her,i wonder how she will react."

"She'll probably be fine with."

"I hope she won't feel like she will be a third wheel now."Miley told Oliver

"She will probably be happy for us"

"I bet she will,so what are you doing tomorrow."Miley asked Oliver

"Nothing hopefully spending the day with you.'

"Im pretty sure we will spend the whole day together."Miley told him.

"Good,cause i want to spend the day with you to."

"Well i better be going,or my dad is going to send everyone out looking for me."She told oliver giggling.

"Ok,but before you leave i want to give you something."

"Ok,what is it."

Oliver pulled out a pretty heart necklace and handed it to her.

"Oh my gosh its so pretty Oliver,were did you get it at."She said with a smile on her face.

"On the way out to the limo i saw it on the ground and picked it up."

"Aw,your so sweet,can you put it on."

"Yea,no problem."Oliver replied back.

"Thanks,your so sweet."

Oliver put his arms around her,and stood in front of her,they just stood there for a minute looking into each others eyes,Oliver leaned in and kissed her.

"Your amazing Oliver."Miley told him when he finished kissing her.

"You are to."

"I think im going to call my dad and tell him im going to stay down here a little while."

"Ok,go right ahead."

Miley called her dad and he said it was fine,just don't get into any trouble.

"My dad said it was Ok.'Miley told oliver.

"Ok"

So they both laid down,still holding hands.

"Miley do you know how much i love you."Oliver asked her.

"I hope a lot."

"You mean more to me then this world does."

"Oliver you are the most wonderful person i have ever met in my life,you are everything to me,like i said the other day,there is no other boy in this world that compares to you."

"You are the best to Miley."

Miley leaned over and kissed him,then she got up,and he got up to.

"Come over here i want to show you something."Miley told oliver,and pulled him closer to the ocean were it went over there feet. Then Miley pushed him in,and he held on to her hand and she fell in to.

"What was that for."Oliver asked.

"I was bored."Miley told him laughing.

"Oh,so you push me in the water."Oliver told her,laughing to.

"Yea,i guess."Miley told him,still laughing.

Then they started splashing each other,then oliver picked Miley up and spinned her in a circle.

"Oliver put me down.'She yelled at him,not in a mean way though.

Oliver threw her in. While they were both laughing to death. Then Miley got out the water and so did Oliver when oliver got out,Miley started running,Oliver started running after her. Then Miley tripped over a rock,as soon as she did Oliver was right by her side.

"Are you okay."

"Yea,im fine,except my leg hurts."

"Do you want me to carry you,back to your house."

"No,its fine i want to stay here a little longer,i know what will make it feel better though."

"What is it,and i will do it."

"Kiss my leg,to make it feel better."

"Ok."Oliver kissed her leg.

"Does it feel better now."

"Yep,it feels way better,now."

"Good,cause i don't want you to ever get hurt."

"You are to sweet,to me,i have never in my life seen you this way before."

"I have been saving it for you."

"Well,i think i better be getting home,before my dad gets worried."

"Ok,i love you."

"Love you to."

Miley kissed him and ran off. Oliver walked to his house,thinking how wonderful she was.

"Dad,im home."

"Ok,but why are you wet and limping on your foot"

"Ugh,i got pulled into the water and tripped"

"Ok,whatever you say."

"Im going upstairs to call,lily i will see you in the morning,good night daddy,love you.'

"Love you to bud,sleep well."

When Miley got upstairs she called lily.

_On the phone with lily_

"_Hey,lily,whats up."_

"_Nothing much,anything in your life exciting."_

"_Yep,something really exciting."_

"_Ok,what is it."_

"_Me and Oliver are dating.'_

"_Oh my gosh,im so happy for you,i knew it would happen someday."_

"_Was it that obvious."_

"_Yes,everyone knew it would happen."_

"_oh,Ok."_

"_Wait Miley how are you dating Oliver i thought you were still dating Jake."_

"_Um about that,Jake broke up with me that one night at the beach."_

"_Oh my gosh im so sorry Miley."_

"_Its Ok Lily,i found someone way better,well,im getting tired so im going to go to bed.'"_

"_Ok,goodnight Miley."_

"_Goodnight,Lily.'_

It was around 12 o'clock,when Miley fell asleep,she was thinking about how sweet Oliver,is to her,and how he is always going to be there for her and she was also thinking that her leg still hurt,from when she tripped,but i didn't as much cause Oliver kissed it.

**There you go the fifth chapter to my story,please leave me some review and some ideas,cause i don't know were to go from here,but im sure i will think of something,but still share all your ideas,that would make this story even better,well hope you enjoyed that chapter i will update later.**


	7. untitled

**So in the last chapter i posted and then deleted Jackson died,well i deleted it cause it just ruined my whole idea for the story so lets forget about that chapter,and act like i didn't even post it,anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Miley woke up the next day,and got ready for school,by putting on a hot pink Hollister shirt,and some light denim jeans,with some pink and white pumps. Then she went downstairs and got some pancakes to eat,Then she went outside were she usually meets Oliver and Lily at,and waited first oliver showed up.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Oliver"

Then lily came

"Aww you two look so cute together."

Miley and Oliver just blushed.

"Hey lily."Miley said

Miley and Oliver linked hands,then they all three walked to school together,when they walked in the door everyone was looking at oliver and Miley holding hands,and everyone was whispering,cause they didn't know that Miley and Jake broke up,and they were all shocked,cause Miley and Jake seemed like a perfect couple,Amber and Ashley walked up to them,and said

"Oh look looks like Miley lost her little boyfriend Jake,and ran to her other boyfriend Oliver,well finally the dorks got together,anyways my moms making me invite everyone to my big Christmas party,so sadly here is your threes invitations."They said and handed them there invitations and walked off.

"So do you two think we should go to there lame party."Lily asked.

"Well im not doing anything saturday,how about you Oliver."Miley asked him.

"The same so i guess we can go."

The three of them got there stuff out there lockers and went to class,Miley sat by Oliver,and Lily sat by Miley,Then it was lunch time.

"This day is so boring."Miley said.

Oliver lightly kissed her on the lips

"Is it still really boring."He asked.

"Not as much."She said with a smile on her face.

Then Jake came over to were Miley,Oliver,and Lily were sitting.

"Miley i wanted to say im sorry."He said

Miley stood up and yelled "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN JAKE YOU HEAR ME EVER EVER AGAIN."

Then a teacher came over and everybody was looking at Miley

"Ms.Stewart,no yelling in the cafeteria."

"Yes sir."

Then all of a sudden there was a gun shoot,and everyone was screaming,Oliver grab Miley's hand and held on to her to make sure nothing happened to her. Then the principal came on to the intercom

"Ok everyone i want you to run into a room with no windows and with a door that locks."

Everyone ran off,Oliver made sure he had Miley's hand and ran off with her,they saw the Janitors closet door was open and the suggested no one was in there so they ran in there and locked the door,Miley gave Oliver a hug,crying,

"Wheres lily."

"I don't know Miles hopefully,she found a room."

"But what if she didn't she could be shot."

"That won't happen."

Then they heard another gun shot,and lots of people scream,Miley screamed herself.

"What if Lily was out there she could have been shot."

"Do you have your self phone."

"Yes."

"Does Lily have hers."

"I think."

"How about you call her."

"Ok.'

_on the phone_

"_hello"_

"_hello,lily,are you Ok."_

"_Ya,im in a room with some other people i have never seen in my life."_

"_Ok,thank god, i was worried that something might have happened."_

"_No,im fine,are you..."_

"_Lily,are you still there."Miley asked,then the line went dead._

Miley screamed and ran over to Oliver

"The line went dead."

"Maybe,the battery went dead,or she didn't have service."Oliver told her trying to make her feel better.

"Im,going out to look for her."

"Miley are you crazy,you can't risk your life,like that."

"I have to find her,Oliver."

"Ok,but im coming with you."

"Ok,but we have to be really careful."

"I know."

They opened the door,and just as they opened the door,the principal came on to the intercom.

"Ok everyone it is safe to come out of the rooms now."

Everyone started coming out rooms,Miley was looking for Lily and saw her.

"Oh my gosh,i though something had happened to you."Miley said hugging lily.

"No,im fine just one of those weird people wanted to see my phone,and i said no,and they just took it,and hung up on you."

"Ok thanks god."

"See,Miley i told you everything was fine."

"Ya,you were right."

Then they all walked to there next class,and the day went by like every other day did,then the day was over.

"So what do you guys want to do today."Miley asked Lily and Oliver.

'How about we meet at the beach in about an hour."Lily said.

'Sounds good to me"Miley said

"How about to you Oliver."Lily asked him

"Sounds good to me to."Oliver said.

"Well i will see you two later,bye."Lily said.

:Bye,lily"Miley said.

Then it was just Miley and Oliver.

"Bye,Oliver."Miley said.

"Bye."Oliver said giving Miley a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

**There you go,i hope everyone liked that chapter,please R&R,and give me ideas,muc luv.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I hope everyone had a merry Christmas, I got me a new laptop its so cool, well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it takes place at Amber and Ashley's party.**

It was Saturday the day of Amber and Ashley's party, and Miley and Lily were picking out outfits to wear.

"I can't believe were going to our worst enemies party"

"I know but there is nothing else to do this Saturday, so why not." Miley told lily

Oliver was coming over to miley's house at 4:00 and all three of them were going to watch a movie before they went to amber and Ashley's party it was almost 3:30 so he had left to go to Miley's house , when he got there he knocked on the door , and miley opened it , she was wearing a hot pink tube top , with a white mini skirt with ruffles at the bottom of it.

"You, look nice." Oliver told her.

"Well,thnk you,"She said giving him a kiss on the check

They all decided to watch High school musical, cause it was the shortest movie they owned, the it was like 15 mintues till 6:00,so they left when they got there it seemed like the whole school was there.

"Wow there is a lot of people here." Miley told Oliver and Lily.

"I know." Oliver told her.

Then Miley saw Jake, Lily had done gone somewhere.

"Oliver Jake s here we have to leave." Miley told him.

"Miley everytime you see Jake you can't let him ruin a fun time."

"I guess your right."

"So lets go have a good time."

Then Ashley and amber stood up,on a chair

"Ok everyone its time to play spin the bottle,so everyone get in big circle."

So everyone got in a circle,Miley and Oliver set next to each other,and lily was somewhere but they had no Idea were in the heck she was.

"Ok everyone im going to spin the bottle and who ever it lands on they go first."Ashley told everyone.

So Ashley spinned the bottle and it landed on miley first,so Miley spinned the bottle and it landed on no other than Jake Ryan.

"Im not kissing him."

"Miley you know the rules you have to."Amber told her.

Miley thought in her head she had a plan

"Ok,whatever."

So Miley and jake leaned in,but just as they were about to kiss Miley backed up and slapped him in the face and yelled

'"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BRAKING UP WITH ME YOU JERK"

Miley stood up grabbed Oliver's hand and she really didn't care were Lily was she just wanted to get out of that freakin place

"Oliver,see I told you we should have left earlier"Miley told him.

"Miley its ok,we will just go back to my house and watch a movie."

"Ok."

So miley and oliver went back to Olivers house to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch." Oliver asked her

"How about a walk to remember."

"Ok,let me go get it."

He went to go get the movie out of his mom's room.

"Ok,here it is,were do you want to sit."

"On the couch"

"Ok"

So Oliver got a blanket,and laid down on the couch with miley,Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms till the next morning.

**Well,there you all go,I didn't reall like that chapter but I think I might just stop writing this story if I don't get a lot of reviews cause I don't think you like my story of you don't review so please review,and if this chapter looks different then the other chapters its because I don't reall know a lot about this writng thingy,on my new computer,well please r&r **


End file.
